Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak, born on May 25, 2001 to Marc and Christi Lukasiak, is a well-known dancer that starred on Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms. Chloe began her dancing career at age 2, joining Reign Dance Productions and later becoming a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. In 2011, Chloe and her mother, Christi, became main cast members of Dance Moms. Christi confirmed at a 2014 meet and greet that Chloe was no longer dancing at the Abby Lee Dance Company outside of the show. Chloe left the ALDC and Dance Moms later that summer. She and her younger sister Clara now dance at Studio 19 Dance Complex in Cranberry Township, Pennsylvania. Since leaving the show, Chloe has had many professional opportunities, such as dancing in Jess Godwin's "Fool Me Once" music video, dancing in Bianca Ryan's "Alice" music video, and becoming a model for Just For Kix, a popular dancewear company. She was also featured with several other dancers in the promo for VIP Dance 2015. In addition to this, she has won two awards, one of them being a Teen Choice Award for Choice Dancer. As of 2015, Chloe no longer danced competitively, though she continued to train at Studio 19. In 2015, Chloe met Disney Channel star and The X Factor: USA contestant Ricky Garcia at the 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards. The two dated for almost a year before ending the relationship. Chloe has since started working on her career as an actress. Her first film, Center Stage: On Pointe, was released as a television film on Lifetime on June 25, 2016. In the film, she played Gwen Murphy, a teenage ballerina. Chloe also signed on with digital media fashion company StyleHaul. Chloe & Christi returned to guest star on Dance Moms for the Season 7 finale and Season 7B. Chloe briefly competed with Murrieta Dance Project on the show, but later returned to dance with her old team as "The Irreplaceables". Beginning in November 2017, "The Irreplaceables" went on a world tour. In 2017, Chloe wrote and released autobiography called Girl on Pointe: Chloe's Guide to Taking on the World, she gave a speech that fall at the United Nations for World Peace Day, and starred in three films: direct-to-DVD A Cowgirl’s Story, Loophole, and a short film entitled Beautiful Scars. In January 2018, Chloe got her driver's license. Chloe is set to star in three more films to be released in 2018: F.R.E.D.I, a short film Sunday Mornings and in a film called The Message. More recently, Chloe has been cast in another new film alongside Lauren Orlando, Emily Skinner, fellow dancer Chloe East and more. It is described as "Fame meets High School Musical," and it is called Next Level. Since 2019, Chloe is going to Pepperdine University where she'll be studying creative writing, but she is not changing careers. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of Dance Moms) with Abby Lee Dance Company (for Dance Moms) with Murrieta Dance Project (on Dance Moms) with "The Irreplacables" Team (on Dance Moms) with Studio 19 Dance Complex Dance Titles *National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2010 *Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2011 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2011 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2012 *Regional Junior Miss DTI Star Performer 2012 *National Junior Miss Energy 2012 *Regional Junior Miss DTI Star Performer 2013 *Regional Junior Miss Energy 2014 Runner-Up Titles * Regional JUMP Mini VIP 2010 * 1st runner up for Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2011 * Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2011 * 2nd runner up for Regional Junior Miss Energy 2012 * 3rd runner up for Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 * 4th runner up for Regional Junior Miss Energy 2012 * 1st runner up for Regional Junior Miss Energy 2013 * 4th runner up for National Teen Miss In10sity 2014 Acting Career Chloe is now a trained actress and has already won roles in movies. In 2016, Chloe was cast as Gwen Murphy in the third installment of the Lifetime movie franchise Center Stage called Center Stage: On Pointe. Chloe's character is described as a positive and bubbly young dance prodigy. The film was released to television on June 25, 2016. Also in 2016, Chloe booked the role of Savannah in Cowgirl Story, in which she will costar with her friend Bailee Madison. Again in that same year, Chloe said she had started taking singing lessons. This was contradicted, however, in a video released to her YouTube channel soon after in which she said she would never pursue singing in front of people or pursue a singing career because she didn't like her voice. Finally in that same year, she partnered with Playtex Sport and starred in their commercial representing their "Ready, Set, Play On!" campaign. In addition to acting, Chloe is also now a personality, having hosted Ready, Set, Style for go90 and her own webshow called Chloe Does it! Filmography Music Videos Television Movies Health Scare Chloe suffers from asthma and allergies, but in her teenage years, her right eye grew smaller than her left, leading to people believing she had a lazy eye. In 2015, Chloe was diagnosed with the rare condition "Silent Sinus Syndrome". Chloe has undergone surgery to correct the problem, which was successful.Chloe on The Doctors Trivia *As of January 2017, her favorite styles are lyrical and contemporary. *Chloe went en pointe at age 9. *Chloe was one of the more classical trained dancers at the studio as she was one of the first to go en pointe and did multiple ballet solos while being successful, on and off the show. *She loves creative writing. *Her least favorite solo was her hip hop solo "Beautiful." *Chloe has said she would like to be on Broadway or be a Rockette someday. *Chloe’s favorite dance moves are tilts, turn combinations and grand jetes. *Chloe's favorite school subjects are English and social studies. *When Chloe was younger, she tried soccer, basketball, piano and gymnastics (where her mom, Christi says she was afraid of everything), but none of them stuck until dance did. *Chloe said that if she does not end up dancing when she gets older, she would like to become a pediatrician. *Chloe is allergic to cats and horses. *Chloe began cyber-schooling in 2015. *Since joining Studio 19, Chloe said that she was training about 15 hours a week. *Chloe's middle name is Elizabeth after her great grandmother, who passed away in April of 2015. *So far Chloe has not spoken to Maddie Ziegler since she had left Dance Moms. *Chloe's favorite show is Pretty Little Liars. *Chloe said that her hidden talents are reading and writing. *If Chloe would like to perform any artist onstage, She would choose Taylor Swift. *Chloe's Zodiac Sign is Gemini. *Chloe is known as one of the best dancers in the world. Gallery EC76F7EF-DB76-4BC6-BDB8-AD892F0E1170.JPG 8A3E71AF-9324-4AAB-A39A-6174AD79BAA2.JPG AF6EB0A3-41A8-4D1C-A393-5A0A03739F66.JPG 8AE3D330-AD6E-49D9-9CA8-9D20790F7885.PNG 56239BC7-6A5A-414E-8C65-F3DA8F4E09AA.JPG C8BC0A5F-897F-4E39-9424-00F8F8FADAD0.JPG E0F672B4-361B-4D66-840B-47FF300B2288.JPG BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG B0FB8AF0-61FC-4C31-A026-477C5638B044.JPG 7ABEAD4B-C2FF-4259-AF9A-4EA9A3E18907.JPG 7A187081-4EDA-4570-8597-F175002ED452.PNG 0C9CFFF2-F1AD-4F35-BF52-738AAC25BDE9.PNG 57C7C0BA-46A6-4BA7-9F6A-E2E19C7A526D.PNG ADB83F31-D9C7-443A-B738-6A2BFB1A9F8F.PNG CDB4F6C0-4B0D-4A9C-8967-8256807B119A.PNG 839359AC-D35A-4C09-B0DF-B1374103635A.PNG A76F6B51-B2C4-467D-AC72-DB1BD87D391C.PNG A4F540A5-CE4D-427C-A7EC-F825F375AA2D.PNG BE9A52FD-7487-451D-BB82-11883C379756.PNG B09D6396-4FF1-433D-A727-0449C97EB5DB.PNG image.jpg chloelukasiakdmoms.jpg 0c15f9a6ef3738ed15677cf672f57948.jpg d6c72ab856ba5e11184b7c9a23bc5cbd.jpg chloeheadshot.jpg normal_tumblr_mb6252aDdC1rdbc2bo2_400.jpg 10498095_10203886618309001_8611979204671650735_o.jpg Chloe_movement-talent-agency_dsc_2829_V_8x10.jpg Chloe Season 1 pyramid.jpg Chloe+Lukasiak+Latina+Media+Ventures+Hosts+Mb5Xuo0BjAwl.jpg Chloe+Lukasiak+Premiere+100th+Disney+Channel+Q1b2BRy4wLel.jpg Chloe Lukasiak IMDB.jpg Chloe Lukasiak 2016 Headshot (1).jpg 82862585_839875629791237_1839144316474320115_n.jpg 80367295_813337489087507_6903331324878886362_n(1).jpg 79381487_2633003100109252_7796009973545905047_n.jpg Videos File:Abby Lee Dance Company - Amber Alert (Nationals 2014) Chloe Lukasiak Solo - Thick Skin by Leona Lewis Chloe Lukasiak-Skyscraper Chloe Lukasiak & Madelyne Spang Duo Hangin By a Thread-Jann Arden Team Chloe Dance Project Hanging By A Thread - Studio 19 Dance Complex (Competition Version) Chloe Lukasiak Madelyne Spang Don't You Want Me - Young Summer Chloe Lukasiak Team Chloe Dance Project Dance Mash-Up Chloe Lukasiak Center Stage 3: On Pointe Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 1 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 2 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 3 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 4 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 5 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 6 (Center Stage 3) Famous Birthdays Chloe Lukasiak Q&A Chloe Lukasiak Guess Their Age Game MISC Women Supporting Women in College GRL PWR A Day In The Life References External Links *Official Site *Info Page *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Tumblr *Vine *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *YouTube (4) *Vimeo *Dance Classes with Chloe Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:Murrieta Dance Project dancers Category:Lukasiak Sisters Category:The Irreplacables Category:National Title Winners Category:Multi-Talented